Rene Deridera
Rene Deridera is a detective and employee/partner to Luna Wright. Personality I'm a plain asshole who doesn't really take anything seriously. But, I do. I take things seriously in my own way. I just hate acting as if nothing's fun. I enjoy mischief and pranking. Life is too short to be serious all the time. I care about people in my own way. Don't tell my partner, but I always get to work early, put a cup of tea on her desk and leave so I can pretend I was never there so early. I do have a sort of... PTSD? I can't stand people touching me or anything sharp nearby.. Raised voices, loud noises... They remind me too much of the months I lived in torment before Angel found me. I'm getting over it, though. Power Description Hmm. Well~ I can create illusions. You see-- (Rene vanishes and is seen returning to his seat) You were actually talking to one. Neat, huh? So, these illusions.. They're like a mirror. Anyone attacks them and they break. Kind of like a decoy, but.. Well, I've used them to change my look if I was undercover, gotten myself and my partner out of a tight spot and fool people. Illusions are of the mind, so I guess I'm fucking with everyone's head! (And he laughs) Backstory I wasn't born in Diegen. I was born in a small town called Acardeus. My dad ditched my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me and so, she had to raise me by herself. But, people in the town weren't really chill with my mom and I living there. They sorta murdered my mom and made me watch. Then shoved me in a jail of sorts. Tortured me for information. They were sadists, and loved seeing me in pain. My back and stomach are riddled in scars, as are my arms... but I use my illusions to make them vanish. I hate them. So, where was I? Right, they tortured me for things I didn't know until my adoptive mom bust down the door and rescued me by killing my captors. Admittedly, I was afraid of her at first but she helped me recover. Somewhat. As I said, it left me with a sort of PTSD and it was hard to cope. She took me to her home in Diegen and raised me as her own child, helping me with therapy and whatnot. 'Round fifteen, I started working out and training in about... two forms of martial arts to get myself in shape as to help my declining mental state and keep myself safe. Angel was proud of me, and even got me a gym membership I've kept to this day. Wanna know something? She's been dead since last year. Drank herself to death. Her liver failed on her, and I was there when she died in the hospital. I ended up needing a hobby to keep mysepf afloat. That's how I got my job as Luna's partner, as a hobby. Something to help me cope with Angel's death. It's worked so far. I had Angel cremated and keep her ashes somewhere in the house.. Yeah, just to keep her safe.. But, that's the story of my life. Likes & Dislikes * + Sex on the Beach (drink) * - Luna getting on him about not being serious Trivia * Rene is actually Icarus, but has no idea about it. * His faceclaim is Qrow Branwen from RWBY Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lyris Katrea